Funny and Angry things
by BloodAssassin04
Summary: Just a little fight


A/N: just something to entertain you guys! _

Rebels and non-rebels gathered around in the war room arguing upon one another, thinking: WHY THE BLOODY HELL WERE THEY THERE FOR! It all started slightly vexed until it was a total antagonising disaster! And then it abruptly all ended somehow…

"So Walter would you be so kind to tell us what have you been up to this past week?" Merea questioned while she rested her hands on the map table in a leaning stance, her back facing the ceiling in an arch.

"Oh balls don't even get me started" Walter grumbled angrily, both hands sitting upon his waist not even bothering to tell what happened the past week, oh no the past week was HELL!

"She only asked a question, you don't have to get all infuriated over whatever happened" Page stepped in, hands balled into fists furiously as if to protect the queen of Albion.

"Yeah, she only wanted to ask something" Ben agreed in the same position as Page.

"Shut up, Ben!" Sabine placed both of his arms resting upon his staff so his back wasn't so hunched.

"Yeah and it was a very bad question" Walter snapped back into the conversation.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble old man!" Merea growled now slamming her balled fists onto the map table.

"Me? Old? How about you say that to racoon over there!" Walter growled pointing at Reaver who was just leaning in the door frame, showing off his damn smirk, his everyday smirk…ok I admit I sort of like it _*head shakes rapidly out of daydream*_ anyway back to the story.

Reaver strolled towards the six rebels including Logan, with his head held high and said "Racoon…" A pause "…Really, I'd prefer a charming scoundrel, stupide petit lutin" Reaver chuckled darkly at his reply.

"We're not supposed to be fighting" Kalin stepped in, arms crossed over her chest.

"Excuse me? What gave you the right to jump in baldy?" Logan grasped her shoulder harshly.

"How dare you insult me you…tyrant" Kalin unwrapped her shoulder out of Logan's grasp and striked across his scarred face. (This is where the action starts)

"How dare you slap the king of Albion across the face?" Logan screamed in her ear.

"Now, now Logan if I remember correctly you are FORMER king of Albion" Reaver walked towards everyone a bit closer.

"Get me a brandy" Walter demanded pointing at Page for the request.

"Get it yourself! Page rebounded harshly, hands still balled into fists.

"But I'm an old man" Walter sighed sarcastically.

"And that is why you shouldn't be having alcohol!" Page started getting really annoyed.

Everyone suddenly got thrown into a massive fight of punching, thrown to the ground and kicking. Meanwhile Reaver and Merea were just standing and watching the massacre.

"ENOUGH!" Merea shouted but no one seemed to hear her.

"Don't waste your pretty voice Mon Cher" Reaver grasped Merea's shoulders as she jumped to the touch. He turned her around and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, one that indeed lasted a long time, after that they pulled away and made a slight smooch sound between their lips. They looked each other in the eyes and both of them twinkled. It was nothing that Merea had experienced before. She leaned in for another kiss (with the fight still going on) and this time Reaver slipped in his tongue as she parted her lips. Their tongues danced gracefully against the slippery walls in her mouth, both pushing and wrestling their tongues to get to the other side.

Finally they pulled away slowly "Now that is French kissing" Merea whispered in the crook of Reaver's neck.

"You sneaky little minx" Reaver laughed out loud hands wrapped around her waist, and still no one could hear it.

"I try my best" Merea smirked darkly.

At that moment, Merea let go of Reaver's neck and turned around and saw her brother, Logan standing there furiously breathing and flaring his nostrils, having hold a sword in his right hand.

"Logan!" she gasped for she wasn't supposed to be with Reaver let alone kissing him. "I…was just…"

"Stay away from my sister you pig!" Logan seemed to just ignore Merea and her excuses.

"And what are you going to do about it…hm?" Reaver leaned on the…his expensive cane while smirking. Saying that only made Logan lift his sword high above his head and then releasing it down to slash through the top of Reaver's hat, into his skull.

Reaver attempted to make the quickest decision of lifting his cane horizontally, making both the sword and cane clash together. The cane was rather strong for someone who had a taste in wealth, no something more than wealth, something way beyond wealth (don't ask me).

Anyway Logan growled and Reaver laughed and Merea was in a beautiful insanity daydream one which her and Reaver were in…

…The fight still continued and Merea was getting more insane by the moment well tired really but insanely tired that's how I would picture it.

"EVERYONE ENOOOOOOOOOOOGH!" she screamed so hard it seemed that she almost lost her voice and her ears were almost blocked. And finally they all turned around, Reaver and Logan stopped killing each other with their sword and um…well cane, oh yes Reaver used his cane as a sword while Logan just used his sword as a sword!

Walter stopped strangling Ben; Sabine quit hitting Page over the head with his staff and Kalin she refused to do any more harm to anyone. Merea turned around, facing the wall and whispered (to you guys) "The End"

A/N: Hope you liked it short but funny _


End file.
